


Thank You, Angel

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angels, Angst, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, M/M, Reddie, Streddie if You Squint, Time Skips, steddie, steddie central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: Richie is the guardian angel tasked to be Eddie's savoir... until he becomes matchmaker.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 12





	Thank You, Angel

A guardian angel wasn’t the model of an excellent angel. They were not the consequence of the cosmos creating something too holy. No. Guardian angels were born from much darker origins.

If a demon happened to fall or was in the process of falling, they may be given a task to try and restore the crown of light that was slipping fast and hard.

Richard was one of these problems that Heaven decided to try and save. He had been a prophecy angel. Delivering the holy word to priests and monks all over the world.

Through his travelling, he had wandered down the wrong routes. Richard met with deranged humans and corrupted demons. They lured him into their trap.

Heaven offered him a restoration. All he had to do was save a human. He was giving Edward Kaspbrak.

He watched the boy. From the day of his 18th birthday till now, on his 21st birthday.

Richie was confused at first. Eddie seemed full of life, hardly in need of saving. He had great friends. Mike, Bill, Ben. Eddie got into his dream college.

Then he met Sonia Kaspbrak. A woman intent on keeping her son in her grasp forever. She refused to let him go to his dream college, it being across the nation.

Richie saw as she filled Eddie’s head with lies of made up allergies and scared him of anything outside her arms.

It was horrible.

Richie wasn’t supposed to get attached. But… he did.

He messed with the strings of fate to make sure Eddie got a scholarship to his dream school. That allowed Eddie to finally have enough money to leave his wretched mother by the time he was 20.

Richie had assumed that was all he needed to save Eddie’s life. But here he was. And honestly… he never wanted to leave Eddie’s side.

Eddie Was everything a guardian angel could wish for. Eddie  _ listened.  _ Angels often took that for granted. Most humans did not listen. Even the priests and monks and prophets Richie used to speak to.

Eddie saw the signs and followed them.

Richie was forever thankful he got Eddie Kaspbrak.

* * *

Richie sat on the counter while he watched Eddie buzz around. This was how most of his days went. Watching Eddie work and helping where he could to make the boy’s life better.

Richie watched as Beverly walked up next to Eddie, whispering a joke into his ear. Bev was nice. She was Richie and Eddie’s favorite coworker.

And even sometimes a friend outside of work.

Richie would never admit that he was a little jealous of Bev. She was beautiful and radiant… and maybe Bev’s best friend. Richie wanted to be that.

He watched as Eddie laughed at whatever Bev had told him before he stopped short as a distressed man came up to the counter.

Richie looked him over--looking for any warning signs that this man may disrupt Eddie’s life. But there were none.

The man just seemed stressed and exhausted from work.

“Hello!!!” Eddie greeted with his usual chipper voice. Not seeing the way the man flinched at the volume. “I’m Eddie!! What can I get ya today?!”

“Oh uh… I’m Stan?” the man said like he was unsure. Man was this guy tired… and in desperate need of a guardian angel.

Richie looked around more and saw none. Huh.

“Nice to meet you, Stan!” Richie noted the tiniest blush that coated Eddie’s cheeks. That was… interesting. “What can we get you today?!”

“A coffee. Strong.”

“Uhh… okay! So like… black then?”

Richie tuned their conversation out. Instead, he watched their interaction. The way Eddie’s blush was only growing. The way the man, Stan, purposefully brushed their hands together.

Was this Eddie’s destiny? Was this what Richie’s job really was? Getting him  _ here? _

Richie blocked those thoughts out. He didn’t want to see a future without Eddie. Helping save Eddie would mean he would never get to see him again. And he couldn’t do that.

* * *

Stan constantly came to the cafe. Almost everyday, according to Bev marking the calendar every day that “Eddie flirted with his favorite customer”. Richie wanted to be that customer.

Richie wanted to be human.

That way he could see Eddie when he wanted. One of the biggest rules for angels was that they could never show themselves to humans.

More than anything, Richie longed for Eddie to see him.

* * *

“Fuck, he’s coming,” Eddie whispered to his empty apartment. Though it was never truly empty with Richie there.

And tonight Eddie was having over a guest.

Not that Richie was salty or jealous about that. It was only Stan. From the cafe. Who had a crush on Eddie. And Eddie had a crush on him.  _ Whatever _ .

The doorbell rang and both boys stopped their thoughts and looked towards the door.

Eddie opened the door and there was Stan the man. He was in a nice button down and his hair was neater. Richie could see what Eddie liked about Stan. He was handsome and put together.

Maybe if he hadn't met Eddie he would like Stan. Maybe.

“Wow! You look,” Eddie mumbled out, not quite sure what to say. “Wow.”

“I look wow?”

Richie giggled when Eddie went red. He was heating up so much that even his ears were getting red now.

“Yes! You do look wow so… come inside and we can be… wow together?”

Stan chuckled and he had a nice voice. It was deep but not too deep. And here Richie was becoming goldilocks on another human he could never have.

* * *

“Wait wait wait,” Stan slurred out after their second round of drinks. Afterall, they were adults. “So you’re telling me you think your place is haunted?!”

“Yes!!! I am completely convinced!!”

Stan waved his hands in the air like he did not believe a word Eddie was saying.

“It’s true!” Eddie said. He was more than ready to defend himself. “Look. All my stuff goes missing. All the time.”

“Maybe you’re just forgetful.”

Eddie let out a half amused, half offended gasp. “I am not!!!”

“Prove it to me then!!!”

“Okay. I can list all the ingredients off of Kraft Mac n Cheese; enriched macaroni product--wheat flour, Niacin, Ferrous sulfate--”

Richie sighed softly to himself as Eddie continued to ramble off the ingredients of the only thing he knew how to cook. Eddie really liked this guy and it wasn’t fair for Richie to stand in the way of that.

His job was to help Eddie. Not to be a multi-dimensional, semi-angelic but mostly demonic, stalker cockblock. 

* * *

After a month of debating how to get them together, Richie decided to make sure this Stan guy really was the right guy for Eddie.

What was his technique?

To follow him throughout his day.

Richie briefly worried if it would go against his rules about protecting Eddie, but he reasoned that this  _ was  _ to protect Eddie. So he would be fine.

Stan’s day was boring. He worked a boring accountant job, had a boring cat who only slept, and followed what seemed like the same routine every day.

It only got interesting once Stan went to therapy.

Richie really tried not to pry but… it was for the good of Eddie. He would do anything to protect Eddie.

Richie learned about Stan’s battle with depression. He heard about how Eddie gave him something to look forward to.

It wasn’t that Stan relied on the other boy, it was just someone that reminded him the good to live for.

Richie realized what he had to do. And damn, he would do it for Eddie.

* * *

Richie watched Eddie bake cookies. He was singing an ABBA song under his breath.

Richie smiled softly at Eddie. This was the last time he’d ever see Eddie.

Richie took a deep breath and made himself visible. Eddie’s back was still turned to him so he cleared his throat to get the guy’s attention.

Eddie turned around with a confused look that quickly turned to him being scared.

“Don’t freak out!” Richie tried as he slipped off the counter.

“YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!!! OF COURSE I’M GOING TO FREAK THE FUCK OUT!!”

Richie walked up to Eddie who in turn drew a knife out. He couldn’t blame Eds. Oh yeah… he called him Eds. He had been his guardian for years, it was just natural.

“I’m your guardian angel.”

“You’re a deranged lunatic!!!”

“Okay, well, that’s rude Eds.” Blame him for having an ego. A very fragile ego.

Eddie just stared at him. “... How did you know my name?”

Richie sighed and made his eyes glow the soft blue they always had been.

“What the fuck?!”

“You know how your mom always used to drag you to church?” Eddie nods a little. “And you prayed every day and every night for a guardian angel to save you… well here I am.”

“Then why the fuck do you where glasses?”

“That’s really what you got from that?” Richie took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve been here since your 18th birthday. I’m the one who got you into UCLA and--”

“Thank you.”

“What?”

“I know it’s insane but… I believe you. These past few years have been the luckiest of my life.”

“You’re welcome,” Richie said with a wink and Eddie cracked a smile. What a beautiful smile for such a handsome person.

“Thank you but… why are you showing yourself now.”

This was it. It was time to let Eddie go.

“You need to ask Stan out.”

“Stan?! Why?!!”

“You two… you are each other's human angels. You make each other better. And it’s obvious you like each other.”

Eddie nodded along slowly. “Okay but you're my angel. Why would I need him to be mine?”

“I’m not supposed to show you what I look like. But I needed to make sure you got together… I might become a demon for this. But I don’t know what that means or what will happen next to me.”

“So you won’t protect me anymore?”

“You don’t need me anymore. Just… promise me you’ll get together with Stan.”

Eddie nodded a lot. “Yeah. I will. I trust you.”

Richie smiled soft at that as a single tear fell. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I didn’t even know you but I’ll miss you too… and if you can… will you come back?”

“Of course. I love you.”

And then Richie disappeared from Eddie’s life completely.

* * *

Eddie never told Stan how they got together. He just hoped that the little things were the angel. The angel with the face he could never forget and the name he never got.

Eddie smiled soft as he looked around. The pure look it had been to get this wedding venue… it had to, it  _ had  _ to, be the angel.

He cried a silent tear for the angel that helped change his life for the better.

_ Thank you. _

  
  



End file.
